ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jamie Lloyd (Halloween)
Jamie Lloyd is a fictional character in the ''Halloween'' franchise and the main protagonist of Halloween 4 and 5 and also appears in a less prominent role in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. The character was created by Alan B. McElroy and portrayed by actress Danielle Harris in the fourth and fifth films of the series, while J.C. Brandy portrays her in the sixth. The character was created after Jamie Lee Curtis declined to return as Laurie Strode for the fourth film due to not wanting to continue her participation in the film. As a result, her character was written out and died in a car accident, which is briefly explained in the film. Originally, the character was named Brittany "Britti" Lloyd. Britti's name was later changed to Jamie, a homage to Laurie Strode actress Jamie Lee Curtis. The fourth film introduced Laurie's daughter, Jamie Lloyd. As the daughter of Laurie, she is also the niece of infamous serial killer Michael Myers and his first victim, Judith Myers. Appearances Films First appearing in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988), Jamie is Laurie Strode's daughter, as well as the niece of Judith and Michael Myers, which she and all of Haddonfield know about. Her father is unknown since her surname was never explained or elaborated in films where it came from when she appeared. She is put in the care of a foster family, the Carruthers, and later adopted after Laurie dies in a car crash. She suffers from nightmares about her feared uncle, Michael Myers (George P. Wilbur) and is bullied at school because of her relation to Michael. On October 30, 1988, Michael is being transferred out of Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium back to Smith's Grove. While in the transfer ambulance, he recovers from his ten-year coma upon learning the existence of his niece. Accordingly, he kills the two medical attendants and the two drivers. While making his way back to his hometown, he also kills a mechanic and a waitress. In Haddonfield, while on the trail for Jamie, Michael kills the Carruthers' Golden Retriever Sundae, a worker at the power plant which causes a blackout of the entire town, the entire police force, the deputy, the police chief's daughter Kelly, Rachel's boyfriend Brady, and 4 men from a vigilante mob. Escaping from town, Jamie cowers in a pick-up truck as Rachel hits Michael head on, throwing him off the road and knocking him out. Despite Rachel's orders, Jamie goes over to him and holds his hand. The police tell Jamie to drop to the ground and shoot Michael many times, causing him to fall into an abandoned mine shaft, which then collapses on top of him. Later, back in her foster home, Jamie is possessed by Michael's spirit and attacks her foster mother. When screams are heard from upstairs, Dr. Loomis walks over to the staircase seeing Jamie poised at the top holding a pair of bloody scissors, similar to Michael when he killed his older sister Judith. Sheriff Ben Meeker (Beau Starr) restrains Loomis from shooting her, and both men, Mr. Carruthers, and Rachel watch in horror, realizing that Jamie is following in Michael's footsteps. Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989), taking place a year later, has a severely traumatized Jamie housed in the Haddonfield Children's Clinic. She has now been rendered mute and suffers from nightmares and seizures, and being treated for attacking her foster mother under Michael's influence, though her foster mother survived. Early in the film, a brick, bearing a note reading, "The evil child must die," is thrown through her window. When Michael (Donald L. Shanks) awakens from a year-long coma, she exhibits signs of a telepathic link with her uncle, eventually regains the ability to speak, and has seizures whenever her uncle kills someone. Michael kills Rachel, four of Rachel's friends, two cops, and the Carruthers' new dog, a Doberman Pinscher named Max, while in pursuit of Jamie. Towards the end, Loomis takes Jamie to the old Myers house and successfully lures Michael into the house by having Jamie reenact her aunt Judith's final moments. Despite the doctor's pleas with Michael to fight his rage and seek redemption through a positive relationship with Jamie, Myers tracks down his niece in Judith Myers' deserted bedroom. Michael finds Jamie, but before he can kill her, she tries to appeal to her uncle's humanity. At Jamie's request, Michael takes off his mask. However, Jamie touches Michael's face, sending him into a fit of rage. Using Jamie as bait, Loomis catches Michael in a net, shoots him with tranquilizer darts, and beats him unconscious with a wooden beam. Michael is manacled and locked up in the local jail, awaiting transport to a maximum-security facility, where, Meeker says, he will remain "until the day he dies," to which Jamie responds, "He'll never die." After Jamie is escorted out to be taken home, a mysterious "Man in Black" arrives and attacks the police station. Jamie goes back inside to find that eight police officers have been gunned down, including Meeker, and that her uncle has escaped, prompting her to begin sobbing in terror. In Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995), the Man in Black kidnaps Jamie immediately after the shoot-out and has kept her and Michael (George P. Wilbur) in captivity for the past six years. 15-year-old Jamie gives birth to a boy on the night of October 30, 1995. Dr. Loomis and Tommy Doyle (Paul Rudd), whom Laurie Strode was babysitting on Halloween 1978, attempt to rescue Jamie after hearing her plea for help on a local radio station. Michael kills Jamie by impaling her on a corn thresher and turning it on, disemboweling her. Before being killed, Jamie hides her infant, who is found by Tommy. The Man in Black is revealed to be Loomis' former medical colleague Dr. Terence Wynn (Mitchell Ryan). He and most of his staff are revealed to be a Druid cult headquartered in the subterranean levels of the Smith's Grove Sanitarium, the place where Michael was committed after killing his sister Judith. They are responsible for Michael's actions, placing an ancient curse on him to kill his family to ward off sickness and death. By the end of the movie, it is implied that Dr. Wynn has been trying and failing to breed the ultimate evil using Michael's DNA and female patients of the sanitarium in in-vitro fertilization experiments; finally reaching a success with Jamie's baby after she had been tested on. In the original cut of the film, Jamie does not die at the beginning of the film, and instead survives a knife attack by Michael in the barn. She remains in a coma and is taken to the hospital, where Loomis and Wynn visit her. Later, an unseen person, later revealed to be Wynn, shoots the unconscious Jamie in the head with a silenced pistol. When screenwriter Kevin Williamson first outlined Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998), he created the storyline in which Laurie Strode has faked her own death and taken on a new identity as a specific way of retconning the character's death in Halloween 4. In Williamson's original treatment, there are scenes in which a Hillcrest student does a report on Michael Myers' killing spree, mentioning the death of Jamie, complete with flashbacks to 4-6 mentioned in the text. "Keri"/Laurie responds to hearing the student's report on the death of her daughter by going into a restroom and throwing up.Williamson, Kevin. "Halloween 7 treatment " In a controversial decision, director Steve Miner retconned the series with Halloween H20: 20 Years Later. This installment retained Laurie's faked death from Williamson's treatment, revealing that she did so in order to avoid detection by her relentless brother. Under a new identity, Laurie has fled to Summer Glen, California, along with her only son, John Tate (Josh Hartnett). However, to focus more on the Laurie Strode character, the events of parts 4, 5, and 6 are implicitly written out of the continuity, thus erasing the Jamie Lloyd character from the canon. Early on, the script for Halloween (2018) had Jamie appear alongside Laurie for the first time. However, subsequent rewrites changed her to 'Karen', followed by the casting of an actress with no resemblance to Danielle Harris. Even before those early plans were publicly known, Harris objected, feeling strongly about Laurie having a daughter that was not Jamie, but her appeals to the production company were dismissed. The film which was a direct sequel to the original film, disregards Michael as the brother of Laurie Strode. Literature Jamie Lloyd's first literary appearance was in October 1988, in Nicholas Grabowsky's novelization of Halloween 4. The official Halloween: 30 Years of Terror comic book, taking place in the new continuity, has an adult Tommy Doyle illustrating comic books. Various elements from the fourth through sixth movies can be seen on his books, one of which is Jamie. The comic Halloween: The Mark of Thorn features Jamie, as well as Tommy Doyle, Rachel Carruthers and the Man in Black. Casting Melissa Joan Hart had auditioned for the role, among various other girls. Up against her was Danielle Harris, who had previously starred in One Life to Live as Samantha Garretson; Harris was ultimately cast in the role after auditioning in New York. Jamie Lloyd was Danielle Harris' first feature film role, for which she appears at horror conventions and on Halloween series-related websites. Harris sought to reprise the role for the sixth installment, now titled Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, but the producers and Dimension Films reportedly refused to pay her the $5,000 she requested, and she was not fond of the script. The role was instead given to actress J. C. Brandy, who was a Halloween fan herself.Dan Farrands interview Harris made her eventual return to the series as Annie Brackett in Rob Zombie's Halloween remake, as well as its subsequent sequel. Other notes In the films, the uncertainty of Jamie’s age stems from a discrepancy between Halloween 4 and 5''. In the former film, set in late October 1988, Jamie's foster sister, Rachel Carruthers (Ellie Cornell) wonders why Jamie continues staying up so late. She asks, "You are going for a record here? The Seven-Year-Old Insomniacs' Hall of Fame?", suggesting that she is born in 1981. The latter film is set one year later in late October 1989. Rachel and Jamie’s adolescent friend Tina Williams (Wendy Kaplan) exclaims to Dr. Sam Loomis (Donald Pleasence) that "Jamie’s a nine-year-old girl!" In the novelization of the fourth film, ''Halloween IV (1988; revised edition, 2003) by Nicholas Grabowsky, Jamie is six years old, which implicitly dates her birth to 1982. According to H4, Laurie legally died 11 months earlier in November 1987 and Richard and Darlene Carruthers are Jamie’s foster parents. In H5, it is apparent that Jamie had been adopted assuming the name "Jamie Carruthers". References Category:Female characters in film Category:Child characters in film Category:Halloween characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional telepaths Category:Fictional mute characters Category:Fictional child abuse victims Category:Fictional teenage parents Category:Fictional sole survivors Category:Fictional characters from Illinois Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1988